Don't let me fall
by Emy Sanders
Summary: Jenny et Aiden ont souffert. Jenny et Aiden ont combattu. Aujourd'hui, Jenny et Aiden fuient. Seulement, Hydra n'abandonne pas la traque si facilement. Seuls, ils perdront. Mais peut-être qu'avec l'aide d'une certaine équipe de super-héros, il arriveront enfin à vaincre leur ennemi.
1. Prologue

_Salut ! Ceci est ma première fiction. J'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster mais finalement je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas ?' Les évènements se déroulent près d'un an après l'Ère d'Ultron. Loki fait partie de l'équipe tout comme Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson et Scott Lang. Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du MCU ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Jenny et Aiden. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis vos conseils pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer_

Ils couraient entre les arbres. Le froid leur mordait la peau mais ils ne s'en rendaient à peine compte. Ils étaient poursuivis et pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient être rattrapés. Ils courraient depuis plusieurs heures, le soleil avait disparu depuis longtemps et la neige c'était mise à tomber, effaçant les traces de leurs pas. Derrière eux, on entendit des bruits de course. _Ils _gagnaient du terrain. Les deux fuyards sentirent la panique s'infiltrer en eux tel un courant d'eau glacial. Ils accélérèrent encore, leurs souffles de plus en plus hachés par la peur, essayant d'éviter les arbres dans le noir. Soudain, comme par magie, ils virent des lumières scintiller au loin. Une ville. Ils échangèrent un regard empli de peur et d'espoir. S'ils arrivaient à atteindre cette ville, ils auraient une chance de se cacher et de _leur_ échapper.

Ils s'élancèrent, l'espoir allégeant chacun de leurs pas, leur insufflant une nouvelle énergie. Ils longèrent une grande route déserte tout en restant à bonne distance. _Ils _pouvaient avoir postés des voitures sur la route. Ils atteignirent la ville en une petite heure. Ils ressentirent un soulagement tel qu'ils n'en avaient plus ressenti depuis longtemps.

Ils trouvèrent un vieil immeuble à l'abri du froid où ils décidèrent de se reposer malgré la menace qu'_ils _pouvaient encore représenter. La fatigue était trop grande et continuer à courir aurait était stupide. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Ça n'existe pas, en sécurité, ils le savaient, mais pour le moment ça suffisait.

Ils n'allumèrent pas de feu. Trop dangereux. Ils s'installèrent le plus confortablement possible dans un vieux fauteuil poussiéreux, enrouler dans la même couverture poussiéreuse trouvé au fond d'un placard. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé de quoi manger. Pas grave. Ils avaient connu pire que s'endormir le ventre vide. Bien pire. Le plus grand des deux prit l'autre dans ses bras comme pour se rassurer mutuellement et murmura.

« On s'en sortira. Je te le promets. »


	2. Chapter 1

_Salut ! Ceci est ma première fiction. J'ai beaucoup hésité à la poster mais finalement je me suis dit 'pourquoi pas ?' Les évènements se déroulent près d'un an après l'Ère d'Ultron. Loki fait partie de l'équipe tout comme Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson et Scott Lang. Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages du MCU ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Jenny et Aiden. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis vos conseils pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer^^_

_Un an plus tard._

« Bordel de merde ! » pensa Aiden. Le jeune homme observa l'escouade de soldats d'Hydra qui arrivait, caché derrière le mur délabré d'une usine de textile désaffecté. Six hommes. Ce n'était pas un gros problème en soi il ne pouvait utiliser que son fusil, son Don le trahirait et il n'était pas sûr que les soldats sachent qu'ils étaient là. Enfin ils avaient de gros soupçons mais utiliser son _Don_ le vendrait à coup sur.

Il visa et en moins de cinq secondes deux hommes étaient à terre, une balle dans le front. Les quatre autres se mirent à couvert en hurlant des ordres. Aiden changea de cachette pour avoir un meilleur angle de tir. Viser, tirer, recommencer. j'espère répétaient ses gestes sans même y réfléchir, c'était instinctif pour lui. Deux minutes plus tard, l'escouade n'était plus qu'un tas de cadavres baignant dans son sang. Sans prendre le temps de s'émouvoir, Aiden partit en direction du fond de l'usine. Il savait que les six hommes n'étaient que des éclaireurs. Le reste des soldats n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils devaient partir.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas fait trois pas dans l'entrepôt de stockage qu'il se retrouva avec un M16 pointés dans sa direction. Il leva ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

« Hey Jen' ! Ce n'est que moi ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Excuse-moi Aiden. »

La jeune fille baissa son arme avec un sourire désolé.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai neutralisé les éclaireurs mais ils doivent être une bonne centaine. Je ne sais pas si c'est nous qu'ils traquent mais je ne vois pas d'autres raisons à leur présence aussi. Il faut qu'on se tire avant que ces connards nous encerclent. »

Un pli soucieux se creusa sur le joli visage de Jenny. La situation était mal parti mais Aiden et elle c'était sortis de situation bien pire. Mais voilà ce n'était pas de simples soldats mais des soldats d'Hydra et avec pour seul objectif de les capturer. Les sous-estimer serrait une erreur. _

Les hommes se rapprochaient, Jenny les sentait, comme des taches de lumière dans un monde en noir et blanc. Il y en avait tellement. Soudain, les deux amis entendirent des cris et des bruits d'explosion venant de dehors. Ils échangèrent un regard et d'un accord muet, ils se cachèrent derrière un container bleu et attendirent avec leurs fusils pointés en direction de l'entrée. Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps. Les portes de l'entrepôt s'ouvrirent à la voler et entrèrent le groupe de personnes le plus étrange que les deux jeunes gens n'aient jamais vu.

Le premier portait une armure de métal rouge et or tandis que l'homme à coté de lui portait un costume aux couleurs de l'Amérique ainsi qu'un bouclier assorti. Derrière eux, une jeune femme vêtue de rouge, un jeune homme en tenue de jogging high-tech, un archer et une femme aux cheveux roux, et pour compléter cette étrange assemblée, un grand blond en armure antique et un homme à la peau entièrement rouge et possédante une pierre au milieu du front. Ils reconnurent les Avengers pour avoir lu de nombreux rapports à leurs propos et pour les avoir vus il y a un an en Sokovie.

Bien que très surpris par l'apparition de l'équipe de super-héros, Aiden et Jenny gardèrent leurs sang-froid. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée des intentions des Avengers. Aussi, la jeune fille tira une balle qui frôla l'homme en costume bleu en guise d'avertissement quand celui-ci essaya d'avancer d'un pas.

Aussitôt le reste de ses coéquipiers braquèrent leurs armes dans leurs directions. Jenny eut un choc en voyant la « fumée » rouge sortirent des mains de la brune à la veste rouge. « Comme moi. » eut-elle juste le temps de penser avec tristesse avant d'être projetée avec Aiden contre le container derrière eux. Le choc leur fit lâcher leurs armes. Complètement sonnés, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que les huit inconnus étaient devant eux. C'est l'homme en armure qui parla en premier.

« Vous êtes qui les mômes ? Et qu'est-ce que vos faites ici ? »

Aiden le fusilla du regard sans répondre pendant que Jenny regardait la porte avec inquiétude. Des soldats d'Hydra pouvaient arriver à tout instants et les encercler. Elle jeta un regard à son ami pour lui enjoindre de ne pas utiliser son Don. Pas encore. Ils se contentèrent de juger les Avengers du regard, évaluant leurs chances en cas de combat rapproché.

Face à l'absence de réponse l'homme au bouclier, Captain America, prit la parole.

« On ne vous veut aucun mal. Nous sommes les Avengers. Dans l'armure c'est Tony, ensuite voici les jumeaux Wanda et Pietro, l'archer c'est Clint, la rousse c'est Natasha, et avec le marteau c'est Thor, et enfin voici Vision. Moi c'est Steve. Peut-on connaitre vos prénoms ? »

Après un regard avec son amie, Aiden se tourna vers l'équipe :

« Aiden et Jenny. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vos faites ici au juste ? » questionna Tony.

En arrivant à l'usine désaffectée, les Avengers avaient été surpris par le nombre de soldats d'Hydra présents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien chercher qui nécessitent autant d'hommes ? Néanmoins, l'attaque fut rapide et efficace et bientôt les bruits des combats cessèrent. L'équipe se sépara pour chercher ce que les soldats tenant tant à récupérer.

Soudain Natasha cria.

« Par ici ! »

« Qui a-t-il Natasha ? » demanda Steve.

« Les soldats juste là. » répondit-elle en désignant six cadavres sur le sol non loin d'un entrepôt de stockage.

« Regardez, mort par balles. »

« Et alors Dame Natasha ? » questionna Thor. « N'est-ce pas vous qui possédez de telles armes ? »

« Si justement. » répliqua la rousse. « J'utilise des Glock, ça c'est des impacts de M16. Quelqu'un d'autre les a liquidé. »

« Je crois qu'elle a raison. » confirma Tony. « Et FRIDAY a analysé les directions supposées que prenait chaque homme avant qu'on n'intervienne. Les routes semblent se croiser ici. »

Il désigna l'entrepôt pas très loin.

« Allons jeter un coup d'œil dans ce cas. » décida le Captain.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bâtiment sur leurs gardes, ne sachant pas ce qui les attendait. Steve pénétra le premier et à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un coup de feu retentit dans leur direction. Aussitôt, Pietro s'élança vers l'origine de la tire et neutralisa les deux tireurs.

Steve eut un léger choc en les apercevant. Une fille est un garçon jeune et armée jusqu'aux dents. Mais ce qui frappa Captain America, c'était les regards de ces deux gamins. Un mélange profond de méfiance, de peur et de douleur. Le regard de quelqu'un avec qui la vie n'a pas été tendre. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte qu'il connaissait ce regard. Son meilleur ami Bucky avait le même quand il l'avait sorti des griffes d'Hydra après des années de tortures et de conditionnement. Ces deux-là étaient peut-être dans le même cas.

Tony leur demanda leurs identités avec son tact habituel mais aucun des deux ne semblait pressé de répondre, alors Steve décida de prendre la parole.

« On ne vous veut aucun mal. Nous sommes les Avengers. Dans l'armure c'est Tony, ensuite voici les jumeaux Wanda et Pietro, l'archer c'est Clint, la rousse c'est Natasha, et avec le marteau c'est Thor, et enfin voici Vision. Moi c'est Steve. Peut-on connaitre vos prénoms ? »

C'est le garçon métisse qui répondit après avoir échangé un regard avec la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Aiden et Jenny. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vos faites ici au juste ? » questionna Tony.

Le Captain tiqua en entendant le ton brusque de son coéquipier. Les deux jeunes gens se braquèrent un peu plus en posant leurs regards sur l'armure impressionnante en face d'eux.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux questions d'un homme qui se cache dans une boîte de conserve. » répliqua Aiden la voix chargée de mépris.

« Espèce de petit sal… » commença le milliardaire mais Steve l'interrompit avec un « Tony langage ! ». Aussi, Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Ne vous en faites pas ami Stark. Nous savons bien que cette armure ne vous sert pas de cachette mais de protection afin que votre corps de mortel ne se brise pas durant nos puissants combats. »

Pietro ricana discrètement, accompagné de Clint tandis que Tony grommela un vague remerciement pour le soutien du dieu de la foudre. Pour se donner une contenance, le milliardaire se tourna vers le provocateur.

« Réponds à la question. »

« Ils nous traquaient. »

C'était la jeune fille, Jenny, qui avait répondu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Steve l'invita à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

« Hydra nous recherche depuis un an. »

Steve observa tour à tour Aiden et Jenny. Il avait vu juste, eux ici était des victimes d'Hydra. Ils méritaient qu'on les aide. De plus ils pouvaient se révéler utiles s'ils possédaient des informations concernant Hydra. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur fit signe de venir pour une concertation.

« On devrait les amener au QG avec nous. » déclara-t-il.

Natasha, Clint et Tony s'opposèrent à cette idée, avançant qu'il était bien trop risqué de les ramener à la base alors qu'on ne savait rien d'eux et qu'ils pourraient être des espions envoyés par Hydra, tandis que les autres approuvaient, Thor et Vision étaient mitigés mais selon eux, les jeunes gens n'avaient pas l'air dangereux et dans le cas contraire, à eux huit, ils pourraient les maitriser sans peine. Quant aux jumeaux, Aiden et Jenny leur rappelait eux-mêmes quand ils étaient entre les mains de l'organisation et voulaient les aider.

Après un court débat, les trois sceptiques se rangèrent à l'avis général bien qu'à contrecœur. Steve se dirigea donc vers jeunes gens pour leur soumettre sa proposition.

« Vous devriez venir avec nous. Hydra ne pourra pas vous atteindre au QG, vous serez en sécurité. Et quand la menace sera écartée, on avisera »

« Ça n'existe pas, en sécurité, Capitaine Rogers. » répliqua Jenny, la voix neutre – Steve nota que la jeune fille connaissait son nom. S'ensuivit un débat entre les deux amis dans une langue étrangère. Aiden semblait plus que réticent mais finalement il opina lentement, la méfiance se lisant encore clairement sur son visage.

« Je suppose que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant. Très bien. » acquiesça-t-il.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils survolaient l'usine désaffectée à bord du Quinjet direction le QG des Avengers.


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut, ça fait un petit temps que je n'ai rien posté mais il faut dire que je manque parfois de temps (et de motivation je l'avoue)! Enfin je vous laisse avec ces deux nouveaux chapitres. N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir^^_

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Marvel et des Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seul Aiden et Jenny sont a moi._

* * *

Pietro ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de fréquent coup d'œil en direction des deux étrangers qui se trouvaient à bord. Le garçon métis, Aiden, était grand avec des cheveux bruns et courts comme les militaires, musclés sans être baraqué comme Steve ou Thor. Et il avait des yeux d'un gris orage qui ressortait d'autant plus sur sa peau foncée. Les traits de son visage étaient bien dessinés, de ses sourcils jusqu'à sa bouche pleine. Il dégageait une sorte d'aura d'assurance et de charisme, à tel point que le sokovien avait de mal à ne pas le fixer.

Jenny était grande également bien que plus petite que son coéquipier. Son visage était harmonieux, le genre de visage dont on ne pouvait décrocher le regard, encadré d'une cascade de cheveux blond doré. Chacun de ses gestes transpirait la grâce et l'élégance. Mais le plus particulier était ses yeux, d'un bleu pur et unique moucheté de paillettes d'or.

C'était incroyable à quel point ces deux personnes ressemblaient à des dieux grecs. À se demander s'ils étaient humains ! Cela dit, ils semblaient tous deux marqués pars une grande souffrance. Il suffisait de croiser leurs regards pour le comprendre. Pietro essaya d'imaginer ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre pour avoir autant de méfiance et de colère en eux. Plongé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu Jenny s'approcher doucement du coin où il était assis avec Wanda, Clint et Natasha. La jeune fille posa son regard sur l'archer ou plutôt sur une blessure que celui-ci avait dissimulée jusque-là, sur son bras gauche.

« Je peux vous soigner. » déclara la jeune fille d'une voix calme.

Pietro remarqua son ami se tendre aussitôt, ainsi que Natasha. Les deux agents considéraient Jenny avec méfiance tandis que celle-ci soutenait leur regard sans ciller. Le sokovien vit du coin de l'œil qu'Aiden observait la scène toujours assis à sa place. Son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion mais Pietro sentait dans son attitude qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à venir en aide à son amie au moindre signe agressif de leur part.

« Ma blessure est superficielle, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. » répliqua sèchement Clint.

« Le soldat qui vous a blessé devait avoir une lame enduite de poison, certainement du _Stryctum._ Le poison est lent à agir mais d'ici quelques minutes, vous vous tordrez de douleur sur le sol pendant que le poison dissoudra vos organes de l'intérieur. Sauf si vous me laissez vous soigner. »

La jeune fille avait dit tout ça d'une voix neutre presque indifférente. Il y eut un silence de mort dans le jet, tout le monde ayant suivi la conversation. Natasha jeta cependant un regard suspicieux à Jenny, qui semblait ne pas s'en émouvoir.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? »

Jenny tourna légèrement la tête vers Aiden avant de répondre.

« Je le _sens_… écoutez c'est assez long et compliqué à expliquer alors laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Wanda posa une main sur le bras droit de Clint – celui qui n'était pas blessé – et l'encouragea du regard de laisser la jeune fille l'aider et par conséquent de lui donner une chance. L'archer soupira.

« Vas-y. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu… »

La fin de sa phrase de l'archer mourut dans sur ses lèvres quand il vit une « fumée » dorée sortir des doigts de la jeune fille. Wanda eut un hoquet de surprise et Natasha porta une main à son pistolet par réflexe. Aussitôt Aiden se tenait près de son amie, menaçant. Mais personnes dans le Quinjet ne firent le moindre geste. Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de Clint et Jenny et observait bouche bée ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

La brume dorée obéissait à chacun des gestes de la jeune fille, au début rien ne se passa mais soudain Pietro vit la peau de son ami se refermer peu à peu. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure avait complètement disparu, ne subsistait même pas une cicatrice. Pietro crut avoir comme une sensation de déjà vu mais il supposa qu'il associait ça aux pouvoirs de sa jumelle.

« J'ai faits disparaitre le poison, c'était le plus délicat, le reste ne m'a posé aucun problème. » expliqua Jenny en adressant un petit hochement de tête confiant à Clint.

Ce dernier était trop éberlué pour répondre et se compta d'acquiescer en signe de remerciement. Sitôt que Jenny s'était redressée, Tony se mit à la bombarder de questions sur son pouvoir, comment il fonctionnait, comment l'avait-elle acquit. Il enchainait tellement vite qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de répondre. Steve posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony pour qu'il se calme un peu, de plus, remarqua-t-il, Jenny c'était légèrement crispé et ne semblait pas du tout à l'aise.

« Je propose que nous attendions d'être au QG avec les autres pour en parler. D'autant que Jenny affirme que c'est une longue histoire. » dit Steve.

Tous opinèrent du chef avant de regagner leurs places. Voyant qu'Aiden avait froncé les sourcils à la mention « des autres », Pietro se tourna vers lui et lui expliqua qu'il y avait en tout quatorze Avengers, dont dix logeaient au QG de façon permanente. Le garçon hocha la tête mais un pli soucieux lui barrait le front.

« On ne vous fera aucun mal. » assura Pietro en croisant sur le regard.

Il y voyait les fantômes des épreuves douloureuses qu'il avait traversées, ainsi qu'une pointe d'ironie montrant que Pietro n'était pas la première personne à lui dire ça et qu'il n'y croyait plus. Plus vraiment. Car derrière la couche d'amertume, le sokovien décela une lueur d'espoir, un besoin presque désespéré de le croire, de se persuader que le monde ne se résumait pas à l'horreur qu'il avait connue. Ce regard, Pietro le reconnaissait et le comprenait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, a commencé dans son propre reflet.

Aiden dût le lire également dans les yeux de Pietro car il détourna les yeux avant d'aller s'asseoir près de Jenny, perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune fille regarda son ami puis le sokovien. Pietro lui sourit gentiment et après une hésitation, elle le lui rendit timidement. Le reste du voyage se passa dans le silence et bientôt le QG fut en vue.


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Marvel ainsi que celui des Avengers ne m'appartient pas, seul Jenny et Aiden sont à moi._

* * *

Bucky était avec Sam dans le salon commun des Avengers. Les deux hommes débattaient à propos d'un sujet puéril comme à leur habitude – ce jour-là c'était, oui ou non le dentifrice avant le rinçage de la brosse à dents, Bucky disait non et Sam oui – le débat en lui-même n'avait pas grand intérêt mais Bucky appréciait de passer du temps avec l'ancien militaire. Sam avait été le premier à lui rappeler que l'on pouvait s'amuser et rire d'un rien. L'ancien soldat lui était très redevable pour ça et pour avoir été là pour le soutenir pendant la période difficile qui avait suivi sa fuite d'Hydra. Comme pour tous les membres des Avengers, chacun à sa manière, qui l'avait tant aidé.

Soudain la voix de FRIDAY retentit dans le grand salon, annonçant le retour des huit Avengers partis en mission le matin même et demandant à tout le monde de se réunir dans le salon commun.

Bucky échangea un regard intrigué avec son ami avant de hausser les épaules : ils seraient bien assez tôt la raison de cette réunion. Bientôt, Scott fit son apparition en changeant de taille, passant de taille fourmi à taille normale… directement sur les épaules d'un Sam paniqué par la soudaine surcharge qui pesait sur lui. Le rire de Bucky résonna dans toute la pièce quand Ant-Man s'exclama « HIIIIIIIHAA ! En avant mon fidèle oiseau déplumé ! » en agitant un chapeau de cow-boy imaginaire.

Loki entra dans le salon à ce moment-là et ne put que marmonner un « stupide mortel » bien justifié pour le coup. Mais Bucky vit tout de même l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du dieu de la malice face à la position humiliante du Faucon. Odin avait exilé Loki sur terre il y avait un an de cela, et même si le dieu montrait toujours du mépris pour la race humaine, tous avaient pu constater quelques changements positifs dans son attitude avec l'équipe – au grand bonheur de son frère Thor.

Bruce et Peter émergèrent également du labo. Le scientifique aidait le lycéen sur un exposé de physique afin qu'il puisse avoir la note maximale. Bucky appréciait beaucoup le docteur et avait une profonde affection pour le jeune Peter, qui avait été le premier à lui offrir son entière confiance dès son arrivée au QG même en connaissant son passé. Si le jeune homme n'avait endossé le rôle de Spider-Man et d'Avengers que quelques mois plus tôt, Tony avait repéré son brillant esprit bien avant et lui avait offert une bourse pour l'EJS – École pour Jeunes surdoués – un nouveau programme international mis en place par Tony et Pepper et financé par Stark Industries. Très vite Tony ramena Peter au QG – toujours top secret comme le rappelait souvent un Fury au bord de la crise de nerfs – pour bosser sur l'un ou l'autre projet. C'est ainsi que Bucky et le reste de l'équipe avait fait connaisse du jeune garçon.

À peine furent-ils tous installés sur les confortables canapés que le reste de l'équipe fit sont entré. Steve et Tony venaient en premier suivis de Clint, Natasha, Vision, des jumeaux, de Thor et de deux inconnus. Le premier était un garçon métis aux yeux gris vêtu d'une tenue de combat noir qui rappelait désagréablement celle que Bucky portait lorsqu'il était encore le Winter Soldier. En le voyant il pensa à l'expression le calme avant la tempête. Il ne doutait pas un instant que le jeune homme se révèle être un dangereux adversaire. Le deuxième ou plutôt la deuxième, était une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux d'une couleur bleue cobalt peu commune. Elle était vêtue de la même tenue le garçon et dégageait la même impression de force et de puissance. Elle ferait un adversaire aussi redoutable que son comparse.

La jeune fille observait chacune des personnes présentes tour à tour. Quand son regard croisa celui de Bucky, il vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et pendant un bref instant ses traits furent marqués par la surprise. Mais se fut si fugace que l'homme aurait pu le rêver, si lui non plus n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose en croisant son regard. Un flash. Une pièce sombre, l'odeur du sang et des yeux bleus qui le fixe. « Un souvenir. » comprit-il. Il les connaissait. Il les avait déjà rencontré tous les deux, il en était certain. Il sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. _Hydra_. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de les avoir rencontrés sinon il s'en souviendrait. Le regard que posèrent sur lui les deux jeunes gens lui confirma ses doutes. Il ne se rappelait pas les détails de leur rencontre mais sous le contrôle d'Hydra qui sait ce qu'il avait pu leur faire.

« Je vous présente Aiden et Jenny. Hydra semble particulièrement déterminé à les capturer, c'est pourquoi je leur ai proposé de loger au QG pendant un temps avec l'accord des sept autres et avec le vôtre bien sur. » déclara Steve à l'ensemble des Avengers un peu confus, assis sur les canapés.

Steve présenta ensuite chacun des Avengers aux nouveaux venus.

« Eh bien, avant toutes choses, peut-être que Jenny et Aiden pourraient nous en dire un peu plus sur eux. » proposa calmement Bruce brisant le silence qui c'était installé.

« C'est en effet ce que nous avions convenu dans le Quinjet. » rappela vivement Tony qui semblait très curieux et impatient.

Aiden et Jenny échangèrent un long regard qui ressemblait à une conversation silencieuse. Puis, la jeune fille se tourna vers le milliardaire.

« Très bien. »

Clint indiqua un petit fauteuil qui faisait face aux restes et les deux jeunes gens s'y assirent. Les Avengers leur firent face et attendirent que l'un d'eux commence. Finalement, c'est Jenny qui prit la parole :

« Aiden et moi avons été arrachés à nos familles lorsque nous avions quatre ans. On nous a intégré au programme Half-Blood. C'était le nouveau grand projet d'Hydra. C'est un homme du nom de Skurrher qui menait ce programme. Avec l'aide des scientifiques présents, il était chargé commencé à faire des expériences de toutes sortes.

Au début, nous étions tous séparés. A vrai dire nous ignorions qu'il y avait d'autres enfants. Ils nous administraient des injections à l'aide de grosse seringue. Le produit donnait l'impression que nos entrailles prenaient feu. Les « séances » se sont multipliées encore et encore pendant plus d'un an. Je ne sortais jamais de ma cellule. Un jour ils m'ont amené dans une grande cour où étaient rassemblés une centaine d'enfants. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Aiden. »

Jenny s'interrompit, le regard légèrement perdu dans le vague. Bucky la comprenait et détestait encore plus Hydra – si c'était possible. Bucky était adulte quand il avait été capturé, les jumeaux Maximoff avaient quant à eux été trompés par Stucker. Mais quatre ans ? Les deux jeunes gens avaient été torturés durant toute son enfance. Pourtant, le soldat décelait plus de tristesse dans la voix de Jenny voix que de haine. En jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis, il vit qu'ils pensaient tous la même chose. Même le regard de Natasha semblait s'être légèrement adouci. Aiden posa une main sur celle de son amie et prit le relai :

« Mon arrivée au château est assez similaire. Le cachot, les injections, la peur, la douleur. J'ai rencontré Jenny six mois après. Moi aussi j'ignorais qu'il en avait d'autres. Skurrher y avait veillé. Quelques semaines après notre rencontre, nos Dons comme ils les ont appelés, ont commencé à se manifester. À partir de ce moment-là, tous les enfants encore vivants plus les nouveaux, ont été regroupé. Ils nous ont appris à maitriser nos pouvoirs, ils nous ont entrainés pour faire de nous des armes. Chaque erreur pendant les entrainements ou signes de désobéissance de notre part et ils nous amenaient dans la chambre Noire. »

Aiden fit une pause. Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec tellement de dégout et de haine que Bucky sentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir le corps. Pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait aisément deviner ce qu'était la chambre Noire mais parce qu'il s'en _souvenait_. Du moins il le pensait. Comme des flashs, des images toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres. Jenny qui prit le relai, la voix lointaine comme plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« La chambre Noire, c'est là que le professeur Hohenburg était chargé de nous apprendre la discipline et l'obéissance. Il nous torturait et il prenait plaisir à le faire.»

Peter avait pali, Scott se tenait la tête entre les mains, et on lisait la révolte dans chaque regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de Conti… » commença Bruce.

« Si. » l'interrompit Natasha sèchement, elle se tourna vers les deux amis. « Nous avons encore besoin de quelques réponses. C'est quoi c'est _Dons_. Qu'avez-vous fait pour le compte d'Hydra ? Comment vous êtes-vous échappés ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'êtes pas des espions ? »

« Nat, peut-être que… »

« Non Steve, elle a raison. » coupa Clint d'un ton s'en appelle.

« Skurrher nous a envoyés en mission pour la première fois quand nous avions douze ans. » reprit Aiden avec une voix neutre. « Au début c'était juste récupérer des informations, espionner. Les meurtres sont venus peu après. Ni Jenny, ni moi ne voulions tuer qui que ce soit mais Hydra nous avais bien… comment dire… _éduqué_. La chambre Noire servait surtout à ça. Nous terroriser pour nous empêcher de partir. Mais il y a un an, une occasion unique de fuir c'est présentée. La Sokovie. Skurrher nous avait envoyés là-bas pour… »

Aiden s'interrompit brusquement et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux jumeaux. Les deux amis semblaient soudain mal à l'aise, leurs regards regardant partout sauf dans la direction des sokoviens. Il ne fallut pas plus à Bucky pour comprendre.

« Il vous a envoyé pour tuer, Pietro et Wanda. » devina Bucky d'une voix neutre, parlant pour la première fois. Jenny eut un frisson en entendant sa voix grave et planta ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Oui. Nos ordres étaient clairs. Les Maximoff ne devaient jamais quitter la Sokovie. Pareil pour le Winter Soldier mais vous n'étiez pas là. Hydra ne supporte pas les traitres. Nous sommes arrivés juste avant que la ville ne commence à s'envoler. Aiden devait se charger de Pietro et moi de Wanda. Et puis vous vous êtes rangés du coté des Avengers et quittés Ultron. Si vous aviez pu échapper à Hydra peut-être que nous aussi. Quand les vaisseaux de sauvetages sont arrivés, nous sommes montés dedans et une fois à terre, Aiden et moi sommes partis. Mais Hydra a fini par nous retrouver malgré tout nos efforts. »

Un long silence suivit ces dernières phrases, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Bucky observa les deux jeûnes. Tellement de souffrance, de tristesse, de peur et d'horreur. Ça lui rappelait trop son propre passé. Il sentait la panique affluer et ses vieux démons prêts à le noyer dans ses cauchemars – ses souvenirs. Sam posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Depuis quelque temps déjà, le Faucon arrivait à sentir quand son ami perdait pied face à son passé. Il tâcher de l'aider du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Quand n'est il de vos… heu… _Dons _? » interrogea Tony n'y tenant plus.

« Mes pouvoirs sont assez semblables à ceux de Wanda. » répondit calmement Jenny. « Je suis télépathe et télékinésiste. Je contrôle également le corps, ou plutôt les cellules. C'est ce que j'ai fait avec votre bras Agent Barton. J'ai ordonné à vos cellules de se refermer. J'ai également la faculté de changer les émotions des gens dans une moindre mesure. »

Tout le monde était médusé. L'ancien soldat de Hydra était quant à lui un peu mal-à-l'aise à l'idée que cette fille puisse lire ses ou manipuler son corps et/ou son esprit et ses pensées – il avait donné, merci – et il ne semblait pas être le seul, loin de là. Mais si elle voulait les nuire, il y a bien longtemps qu'elle l'aurait fait. Il comprenait mieux cette aura de puissance qu'il avait senti. Elle était surement une des personnes les plus dangereuses dans cette pièce remplie de super-héros, c'est pour dire.

Aiden eut un sourire en coin en se tournant vers son amie

« Я полагаю, что вы испугали их! » ricana-t-il, moqueur.

« Это был честный ответ, нет ? » répliqua la jeune fille. « И затем, это Мстители, они имеют, чтобы видеть незнакомца чем мы. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? » demanda Peter perplexe. Evidement, seul Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, Pietro et Vision parlaient le russe et avaient donc compris l'échange.

« Qu'ils préfèrent répondre le plus sincèrement possible quitte à effrayer certains et que de toute manière nous avions dû rencontrer plus étranges que ça. » répondit Pietro avec un léger sourire en coin.

« Ça c'est sur ! » lança Scott.

« Et vous ? » demanda timidement Peter à Aiden. « C'est quoi votre _Don _? »

« Hydra a appelé ça l'Elementary. Je peux contrôler dans une certaine mesure les éléments comme le feu, l'eau, l'air, et cetera. Mais j'avoue que c'est l'eau et l'air que je maitrise le mieux. »

La mâchoire du pauvre Peter faillit se décrocher de stupeur et d'excitation comme celle de Sam, Tony et Scott. Bruce avait l'air plus que curieux tout comme Thor et Loki. Les deux espions étaient un plus sceptique.

« On peut voir en quoi ça consiste exactement ? » demanda Clint.

Aiden fit un gracieux mouvement du poignet et soudain l'eau contenue dans le verre posés sur la table basse s'envola et commença à former des arabesques dans l'air comme si l'apesanteur n'existait plus. Et hop!, un signe de la main et l'eau était de retour dans le verre. On aurait dit que Peter venait de réaliser son plus grand rêve.

« C'est incroyable ! »

« Tu es bien la première personnes à dire ça. » sourit Aiden. « D'habitude les gens se contentent de nous traiter de monstre. »

« C'est pourtant incroyable en effet. » répliqua Bruce. « J'adorerais pouvoir analyser ça en laboratoire. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Bruce rougit en se rendant compte de l'ampleur de ses paroles, les Avengers tournèrent tous leurs regards vers les deux jeunes, prêts à intervenir au moindre geste. Ceux-ci c'était instantanément raidis comme pour se préparer à une attaque, le visage fermé et le regard empli de méfiance et alerte.

« Pardon, je ne… enfin… je voulais pas… » bafouilla Bruce.

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Jenny d'une voix neutre mais où perçait une certaine tension. « Mais nous préférerions éviter les nouvelles expérimentation Dr Banner. »

« Je suis désolé. » répondit Bruce penaud.

Jenny lui sourit gentiment et posa une main sur le bras d'Aiden qui se détendit mais pas complètement. L'un et l'autre n'avait pas senti de réelles menaces dans les paroles du docteur, seulement une curiosité personnelle. Mais Bucky resta sur ses gardes, les deux jeunes avaient réagi rapidement, instinctivement, il ne voulait pas savoir comment ils réagiraient s'ils se sentaient réellement en danger.

« Bon aller ! Assez de questions pour aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Tony, rompant ainsi le silence tendu qui régnait.

« Je propose que l'on commande à manger – certains ici a l'air de ne plus avoir mangé depuis des mois – et puis on ira tous se coucher. JARVIS vous a préparé des chambres. »

Il avait dit ça en se tournant vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Bien qu'ils aient l'air méfiant vis-à-vis du groupe, la soirée se passa sans accros et dans un quasi-silence légèrement tendu et bientôt tous allèrent se coucher.

* * *

_Reviews ?^^_


End file.
